pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 32. Synopsis As a horde of Psyduck blocked their path, the trio goes to Veilstone City. Missy, who tries to find a hotel, ends up playing the slot machines. Diamond takes her money and buys a Focus Lens. She goes to use the item, and ends up encountering an interesting girl. Chapter Plot A bunch of kids look at the photo of Maylene, the Barefoot Genius, from Veilstone City. The three children wonder whether to challenge her, as she is also very fast. Thus, they decide to get some items that increase accuracy, before challenging her. Maylene is training with her Pokémon, and takes her duties as a Gym Leader seriously, despite becoming one quite recently. At the same time, Diamond, Pearl and missy have reached Veilstone City. The trio is exhausted, as they went through Route 210, where the horde of Psyduck was located. In fact, they tried to pass through these Psyduck, but ended up getting stuck. In fact, they went back and crossed Route 215 to reach Veilstone City, which upsets Pearl that they are even further away from Mt. Coronet. Missy doesn't see a point in getting upset, and proposes finding an accomodation, as the sun is setting. They find some shimmering lights, and go to that hotel. The boys let missy go to find a hotel, while they practice their act. Missy finds a hotel with many lights, surprising her that there isn't even a doorman. She comes inside, seeing it is actually an arcade. The place's promotor tries people to play more of their games. He greets missy, and shows her pictures, which she needs to obtain on the slot machines to receive a reward, and the guy goes to explain missy more about them. Diamond and Pearl practice their act: Pearl states there are many obstacles to every adventure, like the Psyduck they encountered. Diamond believes they had headaches, and mentions head, back, stomach, head-boild and scrambled aches. For mentioning the latter two food puns, Pearl slaps him. Pearl tells the more of a headache Psyduck has, the stronger its psychic powers become. Diamond takes out a Poké Ball, and tries to use psychic powers on it, as Pearl attack caused him a headache. Pearl yells at him, since that was part of the act. The boys go to find missy, and find the Game Corner building. Inside, they see missy on the slot machines, who is intensively working to obtain a reward. She gets the Clefairy Bonus Mode, and hopes that the pictures align perfectly to get a reward. Diamond and Pearl approach her, and missy explains to them she had her doubts about this place, but found it to be quite tasteful. She makes another turn, and wins another round. She reads about the tactic to win the round, so Pearl grabs her hand, telling she got addicted to playing the games in this arcade, as this is not a hotel. The group storms off, to a hotel. There, Diamond admits he got a prize: using missy's 1000 coins, he bought a presnet of his own choosing. Pearl is disappointed, as missy has lost so much money to the slot machines she could've bought the prize instead. Diamond doesn't let Pearl be negative, and shows the Focus Lens, which increases a Pokémon's accuracy. Pearl has missy use his Chimler, equipping it with the Focus Lens. The group targets a tree, so missy has Chimler fire an attack. Much to their shock, they see Maylene with their Pokémon behind the tree, and fear she'll get struck. Maylene evades, and raises her look up to the trio. Maylene runs to them, which makes the group think she's after them to scold them. Maylene jumps to the group, and came to assure herself that they are fine. Pearl admits they were the one that attacked the tree, surprising Maylene, as they hit the tree's center from that long distance. Diamond shows Maylene the Focus Lens, who recalls the children's words how they wanted to get the Focus Lens to challenge Maylene. Maylene mistakes them to be those children, and notes they just did some training to understand the item's functions better. Seeing how serious these people are, Maylene braces herself, and tells she'll be waiting for them at Veilstone City's Gym. In fact, she promises to train for her challenger, which makes the trio realize she's a Gym Leader. The actual children, however, are at the arcade, and are stumped that they lost at the slot machines. Debuts Character *Maylene Pokémon *Riolu (Maylene's) *Maylene's Meditite Item *Focus Lens Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 32 chapters